A Tiny Problem
by obsidianarcher
Summary: When Yugi, Joey, and Ryou are turned into chibis, it's up to Jade, Yami, and Bakura to change them back. My first fic. If you want to join the story, tell me!
1. Chapter 1: Yamis Can't Cook

**A Tiny Problem**

Yup, I am a brand new writer here (yayz happy first fic to meez!). I figured I'd kick it off with a chibi fic because I am having a sugar rush and chibis are just so adorable!If any reviewers want to be in the story later on, just say so and include your nickname (like mine: Arch), if you are a boy or girl, and if you want to be a chibi or a caretaker ( or whatever you call a person who is helping me (Jade) take care of the chibis lol).

Yugi: obsidianarcher doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kay, here's the story:

Chapter 1: Yamis Can't Cook

Yugi, Joey, Jade, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou were searching through Jade's library to find information on Egyptian shapeshifting spells for school (Author's note: Yugi, Joey, and Ryou decided to try their hand at magic, Mahad was trying to teach them... poor guy).

"Ummmm... please try to be careful, Joey, my scrolls still have curses on them. Watch out and cast that spell I taught you before you open them." warned Jade

"Oh, lighten up, Jay-d, you gots nuthin ta worry about." said Joey.

"I will not lighten up. A warlock broke in here once and got turned into a duck. And I told you never to call me J-BAKURA!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you 'what' me! YOU TURNED YAMI INTO A PIG!" shouted Jade.

"No, I didn't."

"Then what is he?" Jade asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"He is _clearly _a boar." said Bakura matter-of-factly.

"I don't care what he is, change him back!"

"OINK."

"Fine... but it suited him." With a few glowing runes and several tiny flashes of blue light, Yami was back.

"Bakura, when I get my hands on you..." Yami growled.

"Excuse me, but Jade let us come and look up things in her house. We are guests and the least we could do is behave." said Ryou.

"Ryou has a point, guys. Hey, Bakura, why don't you and Yami go help Jade with snacks?" Yugi suggested.

"Alright..." the two Egyptians grumbled.

~ 15 minutes later ~

Yami, Jade, and Bakura were standing in a complete mess of flour, eggs, and dough. Yami was busily mixing a bowl of something while Bakura was looking at recipes and muttering about how dumb chicken salad sounded. Jade was trying to make a fruit salad while avoiding her pet gryphon Arrow, who was literally bouncing off the walls after he found the chocolate.

"Jade, is the apple pie supposed to be neon pink?" asked Yami.

"No, you idiot Pharaoh, it is supposed to be _red_, like an apple, obviously." said Bakura.

"Neither of you have ever cooked anything in the world, have you? Apple pie is supposed to be a tannish color! How in the world did you get _purple_?" asked Jade

"I have no idea, the mixer started talking and said I needed a cup of chopped moonflower bloom!" said Yami.

Bakura laughed. "Hahaha, Pharaoh, I think you have finally lost your mind! So what was this...er...mixer's name?"

"MY NAME IS ELLEN! WATCH IT, THIEF!" shouted a voice.

"What did you do to make it do to make it so angry, Bakura?" asked Jade.

"AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO MIX ANYTHING ELSE TODAY WITHOUT POISONING IT!" yelled the rather annoying voice.

"Okay, seriously, WHAT did you do?" asked Jade.

"I may or may not have tried to blend bubble gum and glue..." the thief trailed off.

Jade sighed. "Great, well now we have to go explain to everyone why we can't have snacks."

~ In the Library ~

Standing in the doorway with Bakura and Yami right behind her, Jade cleared her throat. "Sorry everyone, but my mixer is making death threats and-"

"Uh, Jade, mah scrolly thingy is smoking..." Jaey said. You could hear the panic in his voice.

The world exploded in a flash of blinding white light.

So how was that? I would appreciate any and all reviews, and if you want to join the story, let me know!

Thanks,

Arch


	2. Chapter 2: Countless Cookies

Yay! Chapter 2 is UP! And sooner than I expected, too. Guess what? Atem-Yami-Yugi-4alltime sent me a character! He is going to be in chapter 3! If anyone wants to join, pm me!

Yami: obsidian archer doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: Countless Cookies

When Jade woke up, her vision was spinning. There was dust everywhere, like a fog in her home.

"Bakura? Yami? You there?" Jade asked.

"Jade? Hey where's…YUGI!" Yami shouted. There were footsteps as he headed for the library.

Jade heard a voice to her right. "Ow… that was one hell of an explosion."

"Bakura?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Listen, we need to look for Ryou and the rest of 'em. I'll take the-"

There was a loud crash and a few angry screeches as something shattered.

"What was THAT?!" asked Bakura.

"That would be Arrow flying into a window. _Again._" Jade said. "And yes, we need to go find the others. Let's go."

"Okay then. Any thing we can do about the dust?" asked Bakura.

Jade stood up and started walking toward the library. "I'm afraid not. The dust still has remnants of the curse in it and it would be stupid to try and cast a spell on it."

"Right then. I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." he said.

~ Back in the Library~

Jade had to keep one hand on the wall to keep herself from tripping over anything. It had been five minutes and the dust hadn't cleared at all. Then she felt something grab onto her leg. She nearly screamed.

"Hi Jay!" it said.

"Ryou? What…Why…How? Oh, never mind. Are you okay?" Jade asked. Somehow the little boy was only as tall as her knee and had huge puppy eyes.

"No, not reawy. I hurted my leg." said the little boy, pointing to his knee.

"Well," said Jade, "I can give you something for that. But first we need to fi-"

"OWWW! GETHIMOFFGETHIMOFFGETHIMOFFF!" someone shouted.

"Hold on," someone else yelled, " I'll get him!"

"There they is!" Ryou said happily.

"Yup." Jade sighed. "I wonder what they did _this_ time."

A few minutes later, Jade found Bakura and Yami. "There you guys are! What…oh."

A tiny Joey had clamped his mouth on Bakura's leg, who was running in circles with a strange expression on his face. Yami was trying to get Bakura to stand still so he could get Joey off without dropping the small sleeping Yugi in his arms.

"Jade! Thank Ra! THE LITTLE BRAT IS EATING ME!" cried Bakura.

"Bakura, stop running! You'll hurt him!" said Yami.

Bakura finally stood still, although he still fidgeted and wore that strange expression. Jade looked Joey in the eye.

"Joey, why are you biting Bakura and would you please _stop_?" Jade asked.

"Mrm-frm mu tee!" Joey said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Joey reluctantly stopped biting Bakura. "Oww…if anybody needs me, I'll be plotting my revenge-"

"Against a _six-year-old_?" Yami asked.

"Yes, don't judge me!" said Bakura, walking away.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all…" said Yami once Bakura was out of earshot.

"Yup. C'mon, we need to get these guys cleaned up. I'm pretty sure the upstairs rooms weren't affected by the explosion." said Jade, picking up Ryou again and taking Joey's hand. Yugi was still asleep in Yami's arms.

"I wonder where Bakura went off to." said Yami.

"Hmm. I don't know. Speaking of Bakura, why were you biting him, Joey?" asked Jade.

"He stepped on mah wittle toe!" said Joey, stomping his foot.

"He couldn't see, okay? Don't ever do that again." said Yami.

"Fine, Salami." said joey.

"It's Yami."

"Okay, Salami."

"Ya-mi."

"Salami."

"Yami!"

"SALAMI!"

"Oh, come _on. _You win." sighed Yami, slapping his forehead.

"Yay!" said Joey, doing a little happy dance.

"Can we go now?" asked Jade.

"Please." said Yami.

~Jade's Room~

Jade's room was huge. It had trees everywhere and the walls were made of sweet-smelling cedar wood. Arrow was sleeping in front of the window, curled up next to a snoring chibi Yugi. Joey and Ryou were playing with _shabti_ figurines, like little action figures. That could _talk._

Jade was looking for something on her shelves, which were filled with different potions. Yami was sitting on the bed making sure Joey didn't rip the heads off of the _shabtis_. Joey nearly put one in his mouth, but the little horse neighed and Yami grabbed it.

"Aha! Found it!" Jade said triumphantly, holding up a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"You were looking for _cookies_? I thought you needed a potion!" Said Yami.

"I did. Yugi cut his cheek and Ry-ry's knee is skinned. They're _six_, Yami, do you honestly think they would willingly drink a nasty glowing potion?" asked Jade.

"No, not really, but that is clever. Potion-filled cookies. Who knew?" said Yami.

"It actually works really well. Watch this." Jade said as she walked over to Ryou.

"Hi Jay! Whut is dat?" asked Ryou, pointing to her hand.

"Hi Ry-ry! This," Jade said, holding out her hand and revealing the treat, "is a cookie. It tastes really sweet. You want it?"

"Yes pwease!" he said, reaching for the cookie. Jade gave it to him, and he devoured it. His scrape disappeared.

"Yummy!" Ryou laughed, rubbing his tummy.

"Wow. That worked instantly. Here, hand me one. I'll give it to Yugi." said Yami. Jade handed him a cookie. Yami walked over to where the child and gryphon lay sleeping.

"Yugi, time to wake up." Yami said as he gently shook Yugi. Arrow squawked and stood up, but Yugi didn't stir.

"Yugi, wake up." Yami tried it again. "Jade, he isn't waking up!"

Jade ran over. "Yami, you're sure? It could just be a side effect of being blasted into a wall. It knocked us out, and we didn't get the worst of it."

"Yeah, but look. Ryou and Joey are fine. Just a few scratches and bruises. Why isn't Yugi?" Yami pointed out.

"Right. Did you find him asleep?"

"Yes, he even slept through that whole Joey-bites-be-careful thing. Something's wrong."

"Okay. Let me try something. _Resut." _Jade said the word for awaken and a few little dark green sparks exploded, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work!" Yami said, worried.

"Alright, I have a bad feeling about this. Let me try a more powerful word. _Ka resut._" more sparks, but nothing happened. "But how… oh _no_. If that didn't work, that means his spirit is gone!"

Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up sometime in 2 weeks.

Bye for now,

Arch


	3. Chapter 3: THE PLOT IS REVEALED!

**Hi everybody! Glad to see (or assume) that you all are still reading this. I could not figure out what to write, so I asked my good friend Thoth (Egyptian god of writing) for help.**

Thoth: Mmm-hmm, I am going to keep Arch writing from now on.

**Lovely.**

Thoth: Yup. No more late stories. Oh, and to answer your question guest reviewer, chibis are basically people-turned-toddler with huge puppy eyes.

**I'll see if I can change my profile picture to a chibi for a week and then change it back to my Pyramid of Light or whatever it was. Thanks for reviewing!**

Thoth: obsidianarcher does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Doctor Who. Yes, I just said Doctor Who.

Joey: That's my line!

**Oh my gosh, Joey's using grammar! And before I forget, I will be doing a Halloween special and I need a ghost to tag along for the story. If someone would be so kind as to send me a character, I would be grateful. The chapter will be up around the American Halloween (Thursday October 31), so I need the character today or tomorrow. Otherwise I'll have to make one up.**

Joey: Yup. Thursday. We've all heard dat before!

**Listen, I am really REALLY sorry about that, but I had three huge tests in a row plus vacation plus about 20 "sorry your Kindle needs to be charged so we're not going to save your three pages of writing and shut this thing down"s. It was REALLY irrritating. Anywho, here be the moment you've all been waiting for:**

** Chapter 3: (anyone else notice chapt. 3's mustache?) THE PLOT IS REVEALED (sort of)!**

"What do you mean, his soul is gone?" asked Yami, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I mean, somebody took off with his soul! Ka resut means 'soul awaken'. If it doesn't work, the soul is missing." said Jade.

"OWW! DAT HURT YOU MEANIE SNAKE!" cried Joey.

"What?" asked Jade, walking over.

"Dat meanie snake bited me!" said an angry Joey, rubbing his hand. "It hurts..."

"Joey, I don't have any snake _shabtis. _That would let..." Jade went silent. " No, no, No! Joey, did you make a snake?"

"No, I don't even 'member seein dat one."

"Yami, this is really bad." said Jade, walking over to her shelves and looking through the potions. "I think Apep took Yugi's soul."

"The snake-patron of Chaos?"

"Yeah. Sorry to say this, but I don't have a single snake statue, picture, or scale in this house for a reason. Apep must have had a servant get that _shabti_ in here somehow so he could enter the house without being detected. He must have hurt or bound Yugi's spirit to something and locked it up. You know, to trick us into coming to his lair to rescue Yugi." said Jade.

"So Yugi has been kidnapped by the biggest and baddest snake in all of mythology?"

"Maybe. There's like a 60% chance-"

"Oh Ra above... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Yami was on the verge of having a panic attack. Yugi, especially a tiny one, would not be able to stand up to Chaos. Not to mention he was afraid of snakes...

"Yami, calm down." said Jade. "Let me finish. There is a 60% chance it wasn't Apep. I have several other suspects. First, let's call Volkner. He's been in Egypt for the past six years studying necromancy; it shouldn't be too hard for him to track down Yugi's we will all have a nice little chat about who's trying to kill us this time."

"Okay," said Yami, taking a deep breath, "let's go."

"Right. But first, I gotta take care of that reptilian pest." said Jade. She held up a small bottle of white liquid that shone like moonlight. "Joey, Ry-ry, come stand by Yami."

Jade then sat down on the bed and quickly located the snake. With its glowing red eyes, it didn't exactly blend in. It hissed and spat venom, but Jade simply unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured a drop of the mixture onto the evil _shabti_. The snake began to glow and writhe as the potion destroyed it. Within seconds, it was just a pile of smoldering ash.

"What was that?" asked Yami.

"Essence of Order. It's basically balance in its purest form. Very rare, you have to get it from the Fountain of Truth in the Gardens of Ma'at, up where the Egyptian deities live.." explained Jade.

"Then why would you waste it on a _shabti_?"

"Silly Yami. You have to fight Chaos with Balance. Anything else just turns around and hits you, literally speaking."

"Silly silly hair guy." giggled Joey, who ran off before Yami could reply. Ryou laughed, but Yami shot him a look and the shy chibi sped off as well.

"Okay. Irritating, but I'll live. HEY, BAKURA!" Yami yelled out the door.

"WHAT?!"

"GET ME MY PHONE, PLEASE!"

"Okay, then. 'Ey, Pharaoh, catch!" Bakura said as he appeared in Jade's doorway and threw Yami's Blackberry at his head. The phone hit the wall and broke.

"BAKURA!"

Bakura started laughing as Yami started to chant under his breath. Bakura didn't notice.

"...until the sun rises again!" A few golden sparks appeared as Yami spoke the last line of his spell. Bakura suddenly stopped laughing. Or at least Jade thought he did. Then she noticed that his mouth was still moving.

"Ummm... what did you do?" asked Jade.

"That was a new spell I've been working on for my birthday." Yami said, smiling happily. "I call it 'Shut Up'. Amazing, right?"

"Sure..." said Jade, absentmindedly. Yami turned around and saw that she was typing away on her own cell phone.

"I had no idea that dryads even knew what a phone was." said Yami.

"We do. You would not believe how much I know about electronics. I can hack a computer in under a minute. Not bad, considering I've been locked away in tree for a hundred something are not the nicest people. Speaking of which, volkner says he's in the western part of Thebes and he'll be here in a bit. He is dealing with some raging... Medusae?"

"That can't be right. He's in Egypt and the Medusae are Greek creatures, right?" asked Yami.

"Yeah. He didn't say anything else."

"We'll have to ask him about that. Hey, Bakura, cut that out!" said Yami. Bakura was waving his arms and jumping around, drawing pictures in the air and using sign language.

"He wants us to guess what he's trying to say." said Jade, clearly not amused.

Bakura drew a telephone booth.

"Call?" Bakura shook his head. "Umm... telephone booth?" guessed Jade. Bakura nodded and drew a screwdriver next to the telephone booth.

"Doctor Who?" guessed Yami. Bakura nodded again and waved away the picture. He drew a stethoscope with an X over it. "Minus the doctor part, right?" Another nod.

"Oh, you want to know who Volkner is, don't you? I don't know if you remember, but when Yugi was visiting Egypt two years ago, you threw a knife at him. The boy who caught it was Volkner Draksovia. He threw it right back and nearly killed you. I'm not sure how you could forget that." said Jade. Bakura shrugged.

There was a loud crash downstairs and a little scream as a tiny blur of white hair ran into the room and dove under Jade's bed, causing a _shabti_ rabbit to fall off.

"THERE BE HOOMANS FALLIN' FROM DA SKY!"

Jade laughed and said, "That's probably Volkner, Ry-ry. He won't hurt you, but I'm pretty sure he just hurt himself. Let's go see if he's okay."

"Kay-kay, but if it isn't him, I shall protecteds dis bunny and all the other pwetty animals!" Ryou said, reaching out from under the bed and grabbing the rabbit, which made a surprised squeal-bark sound.

"Well, come on guys. We need to go see if Volkner is okay." Jade said, walking out of the room.

~Living Room~

As it turns out, Volkner had somehow managed to open up his portal on the ceiling of Jade's living room, so he landed face-first on the hardwood floor. Joey and Ry-ry had gone to get something to eat, and when Volkner 'fell from the sky' Ryou ran and hid while Joey started poking Volkner's arm while asking "Is you dead?" which was not helping the situation.

"Uh, hi Volkner, how are you today?' asked Jade.

"Oh, you know. In great pain, got my face smashed in by a FLOOR. The usual." Volkner replied sarcastically.

""Is you dead?" asked Joey, poking Volkner's arm.

"No I am not DEAD, thank you ever so very much!" said Valkor as he stood up.

"AHH! Run everybody! He be a zombee, but he not knows he be dead yet!" screamed Joey, who ran to hide behind Bakura.

Volkner was about as tall as Yami, with the same hairstyle, except Volkner's hair was black. The similarities ended there. He had pale white skin with runes of an ancient dead language on his arms and hands that glowed when he casted spells. Today, one eye was black and the other was a pale gray. He was also wearing black leather clothing, so in a way, he kind of did look like a zombie.

"He's not a zombie, Joey, now PLEASE let go of Bakura!" said Yami as he tried in vain to get Joey off of Bakura's leg. For the second time.

"Let me guess. THAT'S your problem." said Valkor, pointing to Joey.

"Partially," said Jade, 'Yugi and Ryou are...kids...too. Yugi's soul is missing, and ry-ry is afraid that it's cloudy with a chance of people."

"Nice. First thing's first. We need to get Yugi's soul back. Any idea who took it?" inquired Valkor.

"Jade has a few ideas; she said it might be Apep." replied Yami.

"Couldn't be. There are no remnants of any type of the Chaotic magic Apep would use." said Valkor. "Wait. Start at the beginning. What got you into this mess?"

Yami sighed and began to speak. "Well, Joey set off a curse and a scroll exploded-"

"Stop there. What color was the explosion's light?"

"White. Why?"

Jade gasped and said "My Ra, it makes sense now! The white explosion, the white snake, and your portal on the ceiling! There is only one bad guy whose magecolor is white and would dare use a symbol of Chaos for his own purposes instead of Apep's! His name is Prizm."

At that, a tremor ran through the house and a voice spoke. "Jade Greenwood. Hello again, clever one. You know me so well. Yes, it is I, the one and only Prizm!" the voice laughed, which sounded like a hissing snake had suddenly choked on a hairball. "Ah, and you, the Pharaoh. It is an honor to see you again, Lord of the Sun. And you, Legendary Thief King Bakura! Ah, silent, are we? Very well. I lift the Pharaoh's pathetic curse. Really, you have got to try harder, pharaoh. I will admit, though, that binding his voice to that stone in your pocket was rather genius." Another laugh. "Oh, and a new face! Care to introduce me?"

"Volkner Draksovia. Now shut up." said Volkner.

"Pleasure to meet you, too." said the voice sarcastically.

"Alright, Prizm, cut to the chase. What do you want?" asked yami.

"Hmmm, yes, I suppose you would want to know why I took your friend's soul. It's nothing really. You know, I really like riddles. Such fun. I am going to send you on a series of seven quests throughout mythology. You can figure out what I want by solving this riddle:

Ever more the silver shines

Gem unseen that will be mine

Yet it still stays the same

Powerful and weak in a cruel game

Take my warning, little friend

The strong will always meet their end.

Good luck with that! Your quest begins day after tomorrow! Mwahahaha-"

"Stop. Jeez. Evil laughs were SO last year. Get with the program, please." said Bakura. "Everyone is doing silent, mysterious exits."

"Alright then." Prizm started laughing, his voice slowly fading.

"Holy Hathor, he is one old-school evil guy." said Bakura, rolling his eyes.

"That was some good advice, though." commented Volkner.

"Yes, I suppose it was."

How was it? Review and please send me a ghost character!

Thanks,

Arch


End file.
